


Week 1 - Kink Grab Bag

by nomical



Series: Summer Pornathon '13 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks are up for grabs so obviously I went for tattoos <strike>and rimming.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Week 1 - Kink Grab Bag

The thing about Arthur Pendragon was that he really wasn't Merlin's usual type.  Their first blind-date hadn't been anything special which was why Merlin was surprised when Arthur texted him an invitation to come watch him play footie.

Merlin had been pleased to see that it was shirts vs skins because yes please manflesh.  Merlin was enjoying the match plenty when he caught sight of a mark on Arthur's left shoulder poking out from under his shirtsleeve.  Merlin stared at it for a few moments before realizing holy shit, that's a tattoo.  It was nothing to get excited over, but somehow the thought of docile bank manager Arthur Pendragon having a tattoo went straight to his cock.

It became increasingly difficult to watch the game after that.  He nearly had a heart attack when Arthur bent over and his shirt rode up just enough to see Jesus Christ, it's a full back tattoo, and any doubt that he wasn't going to jump Arthur after the game left his mind.

For his part, Arthur seemed quite enthusiastic about being slammed up against the wall of Merlin's flat and being guided backwards towards the bedroom.  He shucked his trousers and started working on Merlin's when Merlin shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, shirt first and turn around."

Arthur obliged, if a little confused, and crouched on his hands and knees on the bed, giving Merlin his first real look at the tattoo.  And fucking Christ if Merlin hadn't been hard before he sure as hell was now.

It was a dragon; all reds and golds that splashed across his entire back like a watercolour painting.  The dragon's head was positioned between his shoulder blades and its tail and claws dipped down below the line of Arthur's pants.  Arthur chose that moment to stretch and Merlin's mouth watered as he watched Arthur's muscles shift, making the dragon ripple.

"Any day now Merlin."

Transfixed, Merlin lowered his mouth to Arthur's back and pressed an open mouth kiss to one of the wings.

"Merlin what t- oh," Arthur stopped as Merlin began tracing the outline of the tattoo with his tongue.  He followed the lines all the way across, swooping down where it dipped along Arthur's side, nipping and kissing gently.  He reached the hem of Arthur's pants and tugged them down, swirling his tongue in one of Arthur's muscled dimples, tasting the sweat.  Arthur moaned and collapsed  onto the bed.

Merlin continued his progression downwards, following the tail until it stopped just above Arthur's crack.  Feeling bold, he slid his tongue between the cheeks, circling his hole.  Arthur mumbled incoherently and began rutting against the bed.  Merlin grabbed his hips, slowing his pace.  He reached forward, pressing two of his fingers against Arthur's lips and was rewarded with Arthur taking them greedily into his mouth.  Merlin chuckled and pulled them out, enjoying the way Arthur whimpered and turned his head to follow their progress.

Merlin waited until Arthur had found his rhythm again before pushing one of his fingers gently inside, licking around it and easing its passage.  Arthur let out a string of expletives that Merlin took as a complement as he started to thrust with his finger properly, syncing up with Arthur's increasing pace.

Unable to ignore the pressure in his jeans anymore, Merlin undid his fly and pulled his cock out.  He stroked himself a couple times before returning his attention to Arthur, swirling his tongue around his hole before adding a second finger.  Arthur swore and jerked backwards, forcing Merlin's fingers deeper.

Merlin continued to thrust and stretch until he judged Arthur was close to coming and removed his fingers.  Arthur let out a whine that turned into a yelp as Merlin slammed his tongue into Arthur.  Unable to delay any longer, Merlin began stroking himself furiously and felt his orgasm building embarrassingly fast.  Luckily Arthur was too far gone to care, fucking himself shamelessly on Merlin's tongue and the bed.

Arthur came first with a full body shudder as humped desperately into the sheets.  Merlin licked him through it before getting up on his knees and coming across Arthur's back.  His come coated the dragon, adding texture to the existing watercolour background and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing Merlin had ever seen.  Maybe he could take a picture somehow and frame it above his bed for future wank material.  His reverie was interrupted by Arthur clearing his throat.

"Um, any chance I could have a towel?"


End file.
